Boldovia
Overview Boldovia is a European country located on the far west of the Scandinavian Peninsula, bordering Norway. Its national food is cheese and national colours are blue and yellow. The country was formerly run by a military regime headed by corrupt dictator General Fjordhammer until the Boldovian Revolution. History Breakout of the Boldovian Three The Boldovian Three is a group of Boldovia's best and most dangerous agents. After being captured and imprisoned by M.I.9, Per Trollberger was one of the agents assigned to break them out of M.I.4 prison in London. He used a gymnastics competition between Boldovia and Britain to kidnap the attending Prime Minister of Britain and forced him to let the group out of prison. The plan was foiled after Rose and Oscar incapacitated Trollberger and the Boldovian Three and re-jailed them. ("The Visit") Infiltration of SNARL Boldovian M.I.9 informant Janus notified M.I.9 about the Aardvark, a device developed by SNARL, the Boldovian secret service, that has the ability to break into any computer network and remove all data, then infects the network with a virus. The M.I. High team was tasked with infiltrating SNARL and stealing the Aardvark during a Saint Hearts school trip to Boldovia. After successfully stealing the device and using it against the SNARL network, Frank and Stella were informed by Olga Backovabus, a SNARL double agent working for the Butterfly Movement, that Janus was a KORPS agent. She helped them recreate Saint Hearts and the spy base in Bolvodia to prove that Janus was a traitor. ("Mission: Incredible") Boldovian Revolution Sometime after this, the Butterfly Movement succeeded in sparking a national revolution and destabilising the old regime which collapsed. According to Kenneth Flatley, the school group was stuck in their hotel for the entire duration of the revolution. ("Mission: Incredible") Locations Boldovian Cheese Factory A cheese factory was one of the places that the Saint Hearts school trip visited during their time in Boldovia. One of the walls of the factory has been defaced with graffiti supporting the Butterfly Movement, a rebel group that sought to oust the corrupt regime and install a democratic government. Ministry of Culture Building The Ministry of Culture Building is the headquarters of Boldovia's Ministry of Culture. Unbeknownst to the staff of the ministry, the building houses the entrance to SNARL Headquarters, the Boldovian secret service. During a school visit to Bolivia, students from Saint Hearts attended a welcoming reception where they and other Boldivian high school students performed to an audience to mark the beginning of relations between Boldovia and Britain. SNARL Headquarters Beneath the Ministry of Culture Building is the headquarters of SNARL, the Boldovian secret service. The Aardvark was located here in a secure location before it was stolen by Dan and Zoe. Tom then used the device on SNARL's computer systems, disabling SNARL. This allowed the Boldovian Revolution to occur as the corrupt Bolodivan regime fell without the protection of its secret service. Inhabitants *Fjordhammer: ex-Dictator of Boldovia *Janus: KORPS Agent, ex-M.I.9 informant *Lena Larsson: Boldovian Gymnast *Olga Backovabus: Member of the Butterfly Movement, SNARL Double Agent *Per Trollberger: SNARL Agent Trivia *The national anthem is "Dancing Through the Meadow" with the alphorn as the lead instrument. *Boldovia is located on a fictional sub-peninsula that extends from the real Scandinavian Peninsula in northern Norway. Appearances *"Mission: Incredible" *"The Visit" *"Tim Brown's SKUL Days" Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.2.jpg|"Welcome to Boldovia" tour video MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.4.jpg|Cheese export box The_team_mission_incredibbble.png|The team in the cheese factory MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.7.jpg|SNARL HQ ventilation system map MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.8.jpg|The team visiting Boldovia MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.10.jpg|Ministry of Culture - old Boldovian books MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.11.jpg|Ministry of Culture - old Boldovian books MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.12.jpg|Ministry of Culture - "History of Cheese" book MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.20.jpg|Aardvark in a high security room MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.21.jpg|Aardvark MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.22.jpg|Melissa presenting Roley MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.23.jpg|Roley playing the spoons SE06EP5.jpg|Mr Flatley's magic show Category:Faction